One Short Week
by AuntieElphie
Summary: Elphaba has an inviatation to meet the Wizard of Oz himself. With Glinda by her side she's sure to have more than one short day at the Emerald City. Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**A brand new Gelphie story for you all. I think it's going to be a fluffy one. Let me know what you think :)**

* * *

''Come with me to the Emerald City.'' Elphaba whispered to the blonde she was holding closely. The blonde looked up at her with a hopeful smile.

''Oh, I've always wanted to see the Emerald City.'' They both giggled and with the spur of the moment went to buy a ticket for the train waiting impatiently to depart.

''Oh Elphie wait what am I to do for clothes?'' Glinda as she now called herself spun around to face her.

''You can borrow some of mine.'' Glinda's excited face transformed to distraught upon hearing this. Elphaba sighed, as she payed the man for the ticket.

''We'll buy you some as soon as we get there. It is the capital afterall, I'm sure you'll be spoilt for choice.'' Glinda beamed a bright smile, excited all the more for the designer clothes awaiting her.

''How much do I owe you?'' Glinda asked as Elphaba handed her the ticket and reached for her own.

''My treat.'' Elphaba waved her hand at her.

''Well I'll treat us to dinner then. Thank you. Oh I can't wait.''

''Well get on the damned train then.'' Elphaba playfully smacked her behind with the edge of her small suitcase.

''Hey.'' The blonde giggled and finally boarded the train. Glinda led them to their allocated seats, which she was happy to find was just for the two of them. Elphaba closed the door behind them and put her suitcase in the overhead compartment.

''I can't believe I'm actually doing this.''

''I'm glad you said yes.'' Elphaba sat down beside her.

''What are we going to do for money and such?''

''We'll work something out. I brought more than enough money for myself, I'm sure it will cover us for a week or so.''

''How long do you think we'll be?''

''Not too long, back in time for university, I made sure of that.''

''Of course you did.'' Glinda laughed.

''Galinda?''

''Glinda.'' Glinda corrected her.

''Sorry, Glinda.'' She smiled and the blonde returned it.

''Before this train starts do you definitely want to come with me?''

''Of course I do. It's a little adventure isn't it?'' She giggled like a little girl excited for Lurlinema's day. Elphaba had to smile upon seeing this and felt for the first time in her life as though everything was going to be ok. Sure she was nervous to see The Great and Terrible Wizard of Oz, but with Glinda by her side brought a sense of comfort she couldn't quite name.

* * *

Elphaba was woken by a girlish scream.

''What, what is it?'' She looked around sleepily, but disturbed by being wakened so.

''I found my strawberry flavoured lipstick with me.'' Glinda sung in a high pitched squeal. Elphaba stared back her eyes half open, staring as she applied the pink substance to her already naturally pink lips. Glinda noticed her staring and after putting it safely back into her handbag asked her why she was staring.

''I'm staring at you, because you scared me half to death.''

''I'm sorry, it's just I'm glad I decided to pack it with me today.'' She smiled to herself and Elphaba had to roll her eyes.

''Well do I have permission to go back to sleep now?''

''You can't go back to sleep!'' She cried out.

''But I'm tired.''

''You've been asleep for the majority of the day Miss Elphaba. You haven't even eaten anything yet. Look at you skin and bones, nothing more.'' She poked the side of her stomach, which with the jolt of her body wakened her up some.

''Says you.'' The green girl looked Glinda over.

''Enough of this chit chat, let's go and get some food, it's only down the hall apparently.'' Glinda got to her feet, took Elphaba's and practically dragged her to the dining cart.

They sat down at the best table, considering there was barely anyone else in there. It was way past teatime after all.

''Right what will you be having? My treat.''

''Erm...'' Elphaba scanned the menu before her and took her time to pick out something. Whereas by now Glinda had already picked.

''Good evening, are you ready to take your order?'' A waitress approached their table with a kind smile on her face.

''I am, Elphie are you ready?'' Elphaba glanced over her menu and realised she was actually taking her time.

''Sorry, I'll erm have the Shizian pasta please.'' She said as she peered into her menu.

''Shizian pasta?'' Glinda frowned at its unusual name.

''Shiz's best pasta Miss, it has a mushroom based sauce with a tiny bit of white wine for that added flavour.'' The redhead waitress stated.

''Wow, that actually sounds quite good. I think I'll have that too.'' Glinda smiled up at her.

''Great choice. Would you like any drinks with that?''

''I'd like some sparkling water please.'' Glinda lowered her menu.

''And I'll have some cranberry juice, please.'' Elphaba ordered.

''Ok, I'll be back shortly with your drinks.'' She took the menus from them and left them alone. After a moment of brief silence, Elphaba spoke up.

''It's a bit fancy in here isn't it.'' Elphaba looked around, surprised the train was this big.

''We're going to the Emerald City, you simply have to travel in class.'' The blonde was happy to see the train was like so, it was a bit of a journey to the Emerald City, she needed it to be comfortable at least.

''No Animals on here I see.'' Elphaba noted, looking around.

''And yet the last time I travelled by train, they were all working on here.''

''Another point I'll have to tell the Wizard when we see him.'' The waitress by that point came by with their drinks.

''The Wizard?'' She asked.

''Oh yes, Miss Elphaba here has a private meeting with the Wizard himself.'' Glinda cut in, proud of her friend for moving up in the world. It was more than she could say for at the moment, but surprisingly she wasn't jealous at all. If this was her a year ago, she very well would have been, but Elphaba had become such a close friend in that time, she was happy for her. It wasn't only up until now, did she realise that despite all the friends she had, she had never really understood what a true friend would be like.

''Is that so?'' The waitress looked at Elphaba impressed. It was the first look from a complete stranger that didn't involve flinching or looking as though they were going to vomit right on her.

''Only four minutes.'' Elphaba replied modestly.

''But still, The Wizard! It's not everybody that gets to see him.'' The waitress dreamed of meeting him herself and smiled to both of them.

''Well the best of luck to you both.''

''Thank you.'' Glinda replied and sipped her drink as soon as she was gone.

''My my Elphie, you are so modest at times, if that was me I'd be bragging about it to everyone.''

''It just hasn't really sunk in yet, that I'm actually going to meet him. It's just a bit too surreal at the moment.''

''I'm sure as soon as we get there, it will sink in. The busy streets, the shops, the sights to see, oh I don't think I can wait much longer.'' She looked out the window to her left and enjoyed the sight of the land passing them by. Each second getting closer.

''Not much longer to wait, we should be there in-'' Elphaba glanced at the clock ticking at the top of the door.

''About another twelve hours.''

''Twelve hours? That's far too long.'' The blonde huffed.

''By the time we have a good night's sleep, which we'll need, it won't be much longer.''

''Why so long though? This is as bad as my journey to Shiz.''

''We have other stops as well remember.''

''That's true.'' Glinda sighed.

''As soon as we get there, we'll find a place to stay for the next few days or so and then we can do whatever we like.''

''Shopping.'' Glinda cut in.

''Going to the museum.'' Elphaba added.

''Going to the theatre.''

''Going on a tour.''

''Sightseeing.''

'' Yes sightseeing.'' Elphaba agreed and the two of them shared a short smile, before the waitress returned with two Shizian pastas for them.

''There you go. Enjoy your meals.'' She smiled to them.

''Thank you.'' Without another second to waste they tucked in to their eagerly awaited meal and talked about their ideas of what it would be like when they finally got there. Mainly Glinda doing the talking of course, she was so overly excited it was hard for Elphaba to even get a word in. She didn't mind though, she listened intently and had to smile as she did so. She wished she had her enthusiasm at times. It was one of the things she wouldn't change about the blonde girl she lately saw as the only person she could really speak to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the wonderful comments; I'm glad you seem to be enjoying it.**

* * *

Just as Elphaba flicked to the next page of her book, something gently hit her shoulder. She glanced down to see Glinda finally sleeping.

'All that excitement has tired her out.' She thought to herself. Careful not to wake her, Elphaba pulled out the blanket supplied for them and covered her with it, so she wouldn't get cold. Her head slowly started to slide down her shoulder, as the train rocked. A green arm moved to pull her closer to her and ever so slightly the blonde girl stirred in her sleep. Once she was in position the blonde was able to sleep more comfortably. Elphaba took a final glance to check if she would be comfortable and convinced she was carried on reading her book.

When the dawn came the next morning, it shone through the glass window to their compartment and woke a refreshed Elphaba Thropp. She admired the way it rose in the morning sky for a while, unaware Glinda herself was watching too.

''It's sp pretty.'' Glinda spoke. Elphaba turned to her and nodded in agreement. With a tiny blush, Glinda untangled herself from Elphaba and sat up, straightening her hair.

''Thank you for letting me sleep on you.'' She smiled; her face a glowing pink colour, Elphaba couldn't help but think was much prettier than any dawn she'd ever encountered.

''Your welcome, I didn't want you waking with a stiff neck.''

''Did you sleep well?'' Glinda asked.

''Like a log.'' Glinda pulled out her compact mirror and checked her reflection.

''Oh my Goodness, I'm such an awful mess.'' She fussed with her hair and roamed her bag to see if she had a brush on her.

''I'm so sure I brought one along with me.'' She looked into her bag.

''You look perfectly fine.'' Elphaba stretched her legs and arms.

''Fine is not good enough.'' With a final groan of dissatisfaction, Glinda shut her bag and folded her arms around her chest.

''I left it.''

''Oh well there's worse things that could happen.'' Elphaba replied and as soon as she said it she regretted it instantly. Glinda narrowed her eyes and stared at her.

''Worse things for me?'' Glinda raised her eyebrow, a feature she learnt from her green roommate.

''No, nothing worse could happen to Miss Popular.'' Elphaba gave her the answer she was after.

''Exactly, how am I to look more than presentable to The Wizard now?'' She threw her hands up in the air, in despair.

''The shops remember?''

''Ah the shops.'' Glinda sunk down into her seat and relaxed with the thought she'd be there in a few hours.

''How long till we get there?'' She asked eagerly.

''About another hour as a matter of fact.'' Elphaba glanced at the clock.

''Sweet Oz Elphie! An hour!'' Glinda bounced up and down on her seat, giving out high pitched squeals of excitement.

''Glinda calm down.'' Elphaba stared back wide eyed, but upon watching had to let out a small laugh.

''We must get our stuff at the ready.'' Glinda got to her feet and started collecting their stuff.

''Glinda all we have to do is take the suitcase from the over head compartment above us and get off the train I think we can manage that before the train starts again.'' She laughed.

''Oh, of course yes.'' She giggled embarrassingly.

''Would you like some breakfast Glinda?''

''There's no time for breakfast the train will be busy at this hour.''

''It won't be too bad, it's eight in the morning, the majority of people will still be sleeping.'' Glinda bit her lip in thought.

''Well as long as we listen out for the stops, we don't want to miss it now do we?''

''It's the last stop, we should be ok Glin.'' She smiled as she managed to convince her breakfast was a good choice at this time.

The girls ate and finished their breakfast of pancakes with maple syrup with plenty of time to spare. Elphaba left a nice tip for the waitress who once again helped them and thanked her as she wished them luck once more. Glinda beamed a smile at the sight of Elphaba being congratulated already and linked her arm proudly as they made their way back to their compartment.

* * *

''Last stop The Emerald City.'' The announcer called out along the corridors.

''Come on then Glin.'' Elphaba grabbed the suitcase and followed Glinda who looked as though she was discreetly skipping, it was hard to say for sure, but Elphaba wouldn't be surprised if she actually was. Glinda checked her reflection one final time before she stepped out into the wonderful city that seemed to be a different place entirely to what either one of them were used to. Elphaba stood alongside Glinda outside the train and stared in awe too at the marvellous sight of the city, that was entirely Emerald.

''Wow.'' Elphaba's mouth hung open slightly.

''For once a place where I don't have to worry about clashing with everything.'' Glinda seemed to be lost for words; she started to walk ever so slowly as Elphaba started walking, but wasn't paying attention as to where they were going. She was far too interested in the Palace that shone brightly in the distance.

''You ok Glinda?''

''I-am-yes-I-didn't expect- this.'' Glinda blinked her eyes to make sure she wasn't dreaming. When the city still surrounded her she let out a girlish laugh and turned to Elphaba.

''Look at it Elphie.''

''I'm looking.'' She smiled.

''Where do we start?'' She walked without looking where she was going again and Elphaba had to pull her back before she stepped out on the busy street.

''We can start by trying not to get ourselves killed.'' Elphaba let out a deep breath of relief, once Glinda was safe on the side of the street.

''Sorry, I'm getting carried away already.''

''Now if you do that again, you're going to have to hold my hand.'' Elphaba teased as she glanced up and down the street to see when they could cross.

''I don't mind.'' Glinda stretched her hand and took her green free hand in her own. Elphaba looked down at her and after a moment of staring at their embraced hands smiled shyly at her.

''We can go now Elphie.'' Glinda tugged her along to cross the street. Business people came their way as they crossed, couples, tourists, a variety of people all happened to be in The Capital, going about their day.

''It's so busy.'' Elphaba said as they weaved in and out of people.

''It's the Capital Elphie.'' Glinda led her along with her.

''Wait this is the Emerald City?'' She replied sarcastically.

''What did you think it was the Pink City?'' She smiled.

''Now wouldn't you be in heaven?''

''I like it this colour, it fits perfectly.'' Glinda admitted, marvelling in the brilliance of the colour of everything.

''You fit perfectly.'' Glinda continued.

''I could camouflage into everything.'' Elphaba laughed and so did Glinda upon hearing it.

''Now don't get any ideas, I don't want to lose you.'' They made their way out of the busy crowd of people and were now able to walk at a pace that suited them. Elphaba joined Glinda alongside her.

''You'd be left with just your Cherry flavoured lipstick.'' She laughed.

''Strawberry flavoured, thank you.'' She corrected her.

''Don't worry I won't lose you.''

''Good you mean green bean.'' She nudged her lightly.

''Come on we need to find a place to stay.''

''There's bound to be plenty of places.''

''All we need is a place to rest our head really, now there's two of us it will be a bit more than I expected.''

''If we go to the bank I can get some more money for us.'' Glinda helped out.

''There's no need yet, we'll find a nice enough place don't worry.''

''What about that one over there?'' Glinda squinted her eyes to make out that in the distance read a bed and breakfast hotel.

''Where?'' Elphaba glanced around.

''Over there.'' Glinda pointed.

''How can you read that?'' Elphaba squinted her own eyes but all she could see was a blur of a banner above a building door.

''Come on.'' Glinda dragged her along once more.

''If this trip is going to constantly consist of you dragging me, I'm definitely doing the camouflaging.''

* * *

The bell hanging above the wooden door rung as they opened it. It was a relatively quiet place, considering the rest of The Emerald City was a busy place to be.

''Hello?'' Glinda rang out. Elphaba closed the door behind them and glanced around the entrance to the place.

''Helloooo?'' A woman's voice answered back in the distance and a moment later she emerged from the back.

''Ohh hello my lovely's. After a room are you?'' She smiled welcoming them both in. Glinda stepped forward and shook the middle aged woman's hand.

''A pleasure to meet you. I'm Glinda Upland no 'Ga'.'' Elphaba rolled her eyes.

''it's a pleasure to meet you too, my name's Valerie Ingorn and you are my dear?''

''Elphaba Thropp.'' Elphaba shook the womans hand and answered her earlier question.

''Yes we were interested in a room. We're looking around, we need a cheap room to stay in for a week or so.'' The woman nodded her head at Elphaba and smiled upon looking her over.

''Such a radiant colour.'' She said more to herself than to Elphaba. The green girl smiled back shyly.

''Well yes, yes we have plenty of rooms available. Bed and breakfast, lunch and evening meals can be included too if you're interested. The cheapest room we have available is 20 per night.''

''Each?'' Elphaba asked.

''No, between you.'' The woman replied.

''If you like I can give you a look at the room before you decide?'' She looked at one to the other.

''If you would be so kind.'' Glinda smiled back pleasantly.

''No problem at all. Frank! Mind the desk, I'm showing these two young ladies the room!'' She yelled to the back.

''What you say?'' He yelled back. The girls checked over the entrance hall and figured not to get their hopes up high about the room. It was cheap and it was going to be rightly so by the looks of it. To Glinda this would prove to be a problem.

''Never mind!'' She sighed.

''Just watch out for customers. Come on then ducklings.'' She addressed the girls with a smile once again and led them up two sets of staircases to the room.

''We haven't got an awful lot of customers at the moment, you see. Figures you might aswell have the room that has a whole floor to itself.'' Glinda turned her head to Elphaba and nudged her with a playful wink. Elphaba blinked back a couple of times and tried to recompose herself. The woman put the key in the rusty door and opened it up for them.

''Come on in then. Have a look around. Not much I realise that. But everything you need, you have. There's your own bathroom through the door there, a bed in the middle, a wardrobe for all your pretty dresses, you've even got a telephone on the desk over there incase you need any assistance.'' The woman placed her hands on her hips and looked around aswell pleased with the room herself.

''20 you say? Per night?'' Elphaba wanted to reconfirm.

''That's right. If you want your additional meals, it will be another 2 per person.'' Elphaba knew that this would be more than enough for her. Almost getting carried away with saying yes on the spot, she turned to Glinda who was standing very still and keeping away from the walls.

''Excuse us.'' Elphaba spoke to Valerie.

''Glin, what do you think? Will this do for you, or do you want to look elsewhere?''

''Well ... it's not as bad as it could be. To be honest with you from that entrance hall, I didn't know what we'd walked into, but it's got everything we need I suppose.'' Glinda knew that unless she was willing to spend much more money she wasn't going to be staying in any 5 star hotel.

''Exactly and besides all we need it for really, is a place to rest our heads each night. We're going to be busy during the daytime. The only problem is the bed.''

''What about it?'' Glinda asked.

''We don't want to share a single bed now do we?''

''I suppose so.'' Glinda replied quietly.

''Do you have any rooms with two beds?''

''They're actually the ones all taken up at the moment. I could of course find two rooms next door to each other that way you'll both have your own bed?'' Elphaba looked at Glinda for an answer.

''I'd feel much more comfortable, if I was with you Elphie. In a strange place like this, I won't sleep otherwise.'' She came up with an excuse, but faintly true.

''So this room then?'' Elphaba asked and turned to Valerie when Glinda nodded her head.

''This room will be more than suitable thank you.''

''Wonderful. It'll be a pleasure to have you lovely girls staying with us.'' She clapped her hands together.

''Plus the sight up here is beautiful. Take a look.'' The girls stepped on other to the window on the other side of the room and glanced out to see the Palace standing tall before their very eyes.

''My how beautiful.'' Glinda giggled.

''Now if you would be so kind to sign a few papers, I can leave you two alone to settle in.''

''That's fine. Thank you again.''

''Yes thank you.'' Glinda looked up at Elphaba who had a small smile played on her lips. She couldn't help but smile at the sight. She really did look radiant in the glow of the Emerald City.


End file.
